Remember Me This Way
by timmy4
Summary: It's a sad story ::sniff:: i suck at summaries but rock at stories. READ AND REVIEW


Chapter one  
  
Lizzie sat dow to watch TV because there was nothing else to do. She flipped through the channels but nothing enteresting was on. Gordo had gone on a vacation and had just left earlier today and Miranda was in Mexico on her usual summer vacation. Just then Lizzie got a call.  
  
"Hello?" Greeted Lizzie  
  
"Hello is this Lizzie McGuire speaking?" Inquired the person.  
  
"Yes this is. Who is this?" Asked Lizzie.  
  
"Ms. McGuire this is Doctor Reynolds from the hillridge hospital. You better sit down." Replied Mr. Reynolds.  
  
"Okay but what's wrong?" Inquired Lizzie  
  
"Ms. McGuire we regret to inform you that your friend Mr. Gordon has been in a fatal car crash. He will not live through the nite. He is asking for you." Said Dr. Reynolds sorrowfully.  
  
"O my god!" Said Lizzie with tears flowing down her cheek  
  
"We will be there right away." Said Lizzie Hanging up  
  
"MOM come here it's an emergency!" Yelled Lizzie  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Said Mrs McGuire running into the room out of breath.  
  
"G-G- Gordo's been in a fatal car crash on his vacation today and he wont live through the night he's asking for us to come. The doctor said that Miranda was already there," Said Lizzie between sobs.  
  
"O my god sweetie lets go right now." Said Mrs. McGuire  
  
Okay I'm going to the car." Replied Lizzie  
  
" Sam, Matt We have to go to the hospital NOW!" Yelled Mrs. McGuire  
  
"Why?" Asked Matt and Mr. McGuire in unison.  
  
"Gordo has gotten into a fatal car crash and won't ive through the night and he's aking for Lizzie and everyone else." Said Mrs. McGuire solemnly.  
  
"Let's go then." Said Matt decidedly.  
  
"Yes let's go." Added Mr. McGuire  
  
They speeded down to the hospital I record time and ran into the lobby.  
  
"Where is David Gordon Being Kept?" Inquired Lizzie through her tears.  
  
" 5th floor at the end of the hall." Replied the nurse checking the room listings.  
  
Soon they were outside Gordo's hospital room and the sanchez's were waiting outside of it.  
  
"I jus couldn't go in with out you." Said Miranda giving hugs to both Matt and Lizzie.  
  
"Kids let us go in firt then you can go in." Said Mrs. Sanchez.  
  
"Okay." They all replied solemnly.  
  
(Grownups in room with Gordo)  
  
"Gordo Sweetie?" Said Mrs McGuire softly.  
  
"hello" Said Gordo faintly  
  
"Gordo how are you feeling?" asked Mrs. McGuire softly.  
  
"Well the doctors came in an told me everything and to tell you the truth I'm really scared." Replied Gordo  
  
"I know you must be I can remember since you and Lizzie first met. Gordo you have been like a son to me. You always will." Said Mrs. McGuire through tears.  
  
(Mr. McGuire Steps up.)  
  
"Gordo what can I say you have always been a good friend to all and especially to Lizzie in her times in need for that I am in your debt, I will miss you gordo." Stated Mr. McGuire  
  
(The sanchez's step up)  
  
"We don't know what to say Gordo all we can say is that we will miss you and that you are in our hearts forever." Said Mr. Sanchez's speaking for the both of them.  
  
"I Love you all." Said Gordo starting to cry.  
  
"We love you to Gordo." Replied Mrs. McGuire.  
  
(The adults walk out and Matt, Miranda and Lizzie walk in)  
  
(Matt walks up first.)  
  
"Gordo you have been like a brother to me you played football with me made a mini movie with me and it meant a lot to me. You are the one who got me into filming and bringing a camera with me everywhere. Gordo I'm Going to miss you." Stated Matt through his tears.  
  
(Matt steps away and Miranda steps up)  
  
"G-Gordo I Can Hardly believe this happening I just remember all these things that me, you and Lizzie did together we went to the mall and we went to the digital bean we went everywhere since we were born. You have been a good friend to me and I will never forget that. "Said Miranda who at that point started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Miranda believe me I wont forget you you were my best friend." Said Gordo faintly  
  
(Miranda steps away and Lizzie steps up)  
  
"O my god Gordo how can this be happening you can't die you just can't." Wailed Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie it's my time I am scared but I know I will be okay soon." Said Gordo who was also crying.  
  
"Gordo there is something I have to tell you." Stated Lizzie  
  
"What is that?" asked Gordo through his tears.  
  
"Gordo I love I have always loved you I didn't know how to say it I just regret not saying it until now." Replied Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie I love you too I have always loved you and don't be sorry you haven't said it until now I'm just glad you said It. " Said Gordo  
  
Lizzie leaned towards Gordo and they shared a deep kiss for a moment or two.  
  
"Gordo remember that song we danced to at the back to school dance well I wanted to tell you then but I just couldn't." said Lizzie  
  
"Well you did now and I will always Love you Lizzie." Said Gordo.  
  
Lizzie began to sing the song to Gordo softly.  
  
Every now and then  
  
We find a special friend  
  
Who never lets us down  
  
Who understands it all  
  
Reaches out each time you fall  
  
You're the best friend that I've found  
  
I know you can't stay  
  
A part of you will never ever go away  
  
Your heart will stay  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
I don't need eyes to see  
  
The love you bring to me  
  
No matter where I go  
  
And I know that you'll be there  
  
Forever more a part of me, you're everywhere  
  
I'll always care  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
  
And I won't ever leave  
  
As long as you believe  
  
You just believe  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
And hope it will come true  
  
That life would just be kind  
  
To such a gentle mind  
  
If you lose your way  
  
Think back on yesterday  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Remember me this way  
  
Lizzie finished the song and gave Gordo's Hand a squeeze.  
  
"Lizzie I. I.. I... I love you." Said Gordo. And with that he took his final breath and died.  
  
"Gordo don't leave me please don't leave me O god no no no no I love you Gordo I love you.." Said Lizzie loudly in tears as she hugged Gordo's Limp body.  
  
Afew days later at Gordo's funeral before they closed the casket Lizzie put the eigth grade picture of them in there.  
  
"I love you Gordo." Said Lizzie for one last time.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: thank you for reading my story. Review and tell me what you think until next time this is Joey signing out. PEACE EASY 


End file.
